A Dark Rose
by sonicfangirl321
Summary: Sniffles tries to help Flippy, but Evil comes to the real world. Evil tries to find Flippy, not knowing the badboys and The hero of the town fell in love with him! (errors until chapter 6!) FlippyXEvil (Fliqpy), FlippyXlifty, FlippyXsplendid, FlippyXSplendont, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Um, this is my very first love story… I'm not sure what to do; I don't even know what kind of songs to hear when you do this… I'm listening to "Sikllet" and "Three Day Grace" and "Falling In Reverse". That's right kind of songs, right?

…

Flippy sit in a café. Very happy of that day. He didn't care for the world, just ate his pizza. Untie a blue anteater sit at the table.

He gave a creepy smile.

"Hello, Flippy." He said in the creepiest way.

"Um….. Hi?" he stared at Sniffles. He had something, but what?

"I know how to make it where you never will flip out," he said with a smirk. Flippy jumped up, and yelled.

"H-HOW?!" he yelled.

"Maybe, we should go to my home base?" Sniffles subscribed.

"….yeah…." Flippy blushed.

…: At Sniffles' home base :…

"Okay, now I need you to lay down." Sniffles tolled Flippy, he did as he was asked.

"Great job, now this will hurt. But try not to shouted." He asked.

"H-hurt?" Flippy asked in fear of he was got in to.

Newt thing he know he was in pain, crying trying not to yell for help. Sniffles were trying to fix something yelling.

"NO, THAT CAN'T BE! FLIPPY RUN!" he shouted.

"I, I C-CAN'T I'M T-TIE!" more lights come in and out. And more yelling kept coming. No one knew who's yelling was who's anymore.

When it ended, Flippy was not there.

"Oh no, I need, a hero! I know!" Sniffles run to the hero he needed.

With Flippy!

Flippy open his eyes, and find himself tied down to a chair.

"H-hello? Somebody?" he heard footsteps. His fear grow and was going to cry when, his chair quickly turned around, and evil was there. Looking at him with gold eyes.

"Happy to see you scared." He smirk, Flippy thought this was not real. Just a daydream.

"y-you're not real!" he yelled. And looked down to see his shadow.

"….your…. real…" he whispered.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" he played.

Flippy eye's wide, and full of fear. "How?" he asked, knowing he didn't what to know.

"Your blue Friend's thing is crap. It made me real." He looked at Flippy.

Flippy's eyes full with tears. Than without thinking too well, head butut Fliqpy.

"You little bitch!" he yelled as he got in Flippy's face. Flippy stay Strange. "What are you going to do?" He asked. "I don't have time to kill you!" he yelled and walked out. "But… how do I get out?" he asked as Fliqpy walked out. ….. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm… I'm I getting good? I'm trying to make this great, but sucking at it XD! Bye!

Flippy was sill tie up. Evil walked out and has not come back. He fight his rope. But cannot be broken. He signed.

He heard footsteps, he knew it was Evil. He wanted to yell at him, for laving him and tiding him up as well.

"Fliqpy?" he asked.

"…"

"EVIL!" he yelled. The footsteps stop. He/she was doing something.

"Alright! Get out of my house! Or I'll call 911!" He screamed in fear.

"eheheheheheheh." The two voices snickered. He knew the two twits.

"Why are you in MY house?!" he yelled, getting pissed off.

"Because your rice and we like money!" Shifty said.

"And you have a lot!" Lifty added.

"Before you try do to this, did you see a bear that looks like me?" he asked, maybe he could get some where with these guys!

"Yes, we did. But we run off before he saw us." Shifty said.

"Oh, okay than. Could you guys none tie me?" he asked, sweetly and in a very cute way.

"Um, ah. Can we? Please!" Lifty pleased. Shifty gave a surprise look. He never asked to help someone.

"mmmm, Flippy is that bear who looks like you, is he your brother?" Shifty asked.

Flippy thought if he said 'yes', maybe they would let him go. Scared of what his 'dear brother' would to do them, if they hurt him.

"Yes, my brother…" he lied. They laughed. And Shifty hit Flippy over the head. And everything goad black. Only Lifty yelling and screaming was he could hear.

**BACK AT SHIFTY AND LIFTY HOUSE!**

Shifty carried Flippy to their 'kidnapped room', (but no one ever in there.) and laid him on the bed in the room. Lifty was at the door way, looking in seeing Shifty put Flippy down.

"BE CAREFUL!" he screamed.

"I I'M!" Shifty yelled. Lifty looked at him with heard broken.

His older bother signed. "Look, I'm sorry Lifty." He tried to make a sweet face, but gave a creepy look instead.

"Its okay, tell ye what. I'll stay here and look over him. And you go sit down, you did a lot." Lifty said, very happy.

"Thanks, bro." he thanked his brother and walked out. Lifty looked at Flippy. And sit by him.

"I know that's not your brother…" he signed and talked more.

"A brother would not lave you in a house along, only a boyfriend would do that." He explained, petting Flippy's head.

"And looking at your body, he never feeds you." He said, trying not to cry over this.

Flippy was in deep asleep and didn't hear anything Lifty was saying.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Un, um. This is chapter three!

…

Shifty saw Lifty was talking to the little bear. He didn't know what to think of it.

"Maybe, he's just being 'motherly' to him." He didn't want to think about it, so he didn't.

One day later, Lifty was sitting by Flippy he got up a little by little. But fall back asleep. Maybe he was too hungry.

Lifty run out of the room, Flippy's eyes open. And he jumped up. As he sit up, he said.

"Where I'm I? Why I'm I here?" he asked himself.

He walked out the door, and heard some one talking. He back away to the door way, and listened.

"Lifty, I think I should look over the bear, you just stay with him all the time, and nothing else." Shifty said. Worry for his brother.

"No! I want to! And you may kill him!" Lifty yelled.

"Listen, Lifty. If you can get one beg of money. I'll let you take care of that bear."

"Fine than!" he walked out the door. Shifty signed. Than sit down and looked for a good TV show.

Fippy looked at him, than the door to the outside. If he run, maybe. But if that guy get him? Before he could think more. Shifty called someone on their cell.

"Hello, will before I say too much, I kidnapped Flippy. And maybe you can make a deal for him back..."

Flippy could hear yelling and screams from evil, "Now, now. I'm sure you can pay for him."

Flippy was shock, '_why is Evil fighting for me?_' he though. "Yes, that's just right. I will be there and tell you how's he doing." He hung up. And he was going in the 'kidnapped room'. He run in the bed and sited on the bed. And Shifty came in, on time.

Flippy thought that Shifty was going to tell him, what just happen, but instead he grabbed a camera.

"Sorry, cute boy. But your bro asked how you were doing. So." He smirked.

"You're going to take pictures of me?" he asked, not really knowing how's pictures are going to help.

When he was taking pictures, the lights make it where it looked like he had been crying for a long time. Then the lights made his eyes red.

"Great pictures, Filppy. He will pay greatly." He said, and walked out.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so. Shifty and Evil met at the Old Tree. They were talking about Flippy's life.

"There you are! Where's Flippy?" Evil yelled/asked Shifty.

"eheheheheheheh. Will his not with me. But here's the great pictures of him." He gave Evil the pictures, the ones that look like his crying, and his eyes are red of being hit. It looks like that because the light was so bright.

Evil look at the pictures, than said.

"When can I have him back?" Evil asked.

"Well, it _could_ be tonight, or it _could_ be newts year." He said.

"What do I need to do?" he asked.

….

"Please! You have to help! They kidnapped him!" Sniffles yelled at splendid.

"Fine, I will help. But only if what you say is true!" he said in that 'hero' voice. He works on at night… every night.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Sniffles yelled fast. And hug him, than ran off.

Splendid looked around. He was looking for the life-ways on the guy.

When he feeled it, he flayed fast to it, killing some town people because of how fast he was going. He broke in. and was face to face with Flippy.

"Who are you?" Flippy asked the blue hero.

"I'm Splendid! The hero of Happy Tree Town! And I'm here to save you!" he inform Flippy.

Flippy was happy, he hug the hero. Splendid blush, "thank you, so much!" Flippy didn't know to stay for the little brother of Shifty; Lifty.

Or to go, to see why Evil was fighting for him.

Flippy goad with Splendid, he flayed; so Flippy had to be holed like a new wife.

Flippy holed on to Splendid, Splendid was kindin' likening having Flippy, he's cute face, he's smile, he's cute little baby-like voice.

Just cute little, hot, thing.

They got to his HQ, Splendid asked what happen.

"What happen, Flippy? Why did they want you?"

Flippy tilled him everything.

"Oh my, that's a lot."

"mm-m"

….

"There, I killed him, now you have money, and you can help your fucking bother out! Now gave me the mother fucking bear!" Evil screamed.

"No, you can't." he smirked.

"**What**?!" he growled

"My brother likes him a lot so I'm going to let him have a 'teddy bear', ehehehehehehehe."

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Un, time to go? Oh yeah! Is anyone else feel like Fliqpy (Evil) is being too boyfriend-like. Maybe he just wants to kill Flippy.**

**Me: O-0 I didn't think of it, story.**

**Story: oh, THAN THINK BITCH!**

**Me: the story is kicking my ass…**

…**..**

Flippy smiled, Splendid very happily tolled him where his house was from there. Flippy couldn't stay at his house.

One- Splendid wanted to stay with him. Two- Splendid knows Shifty and Lifty would come back for him.

"Where do I go, if I can't go home?" Flippy asked.

"Well, you could stay here." He put an arm around Flippy. Flippy taken that as a sign to back away. Splendid just looked at him, than said.

"Or a hotel room?" Splendid subscription.

"Thank you." Flippy thanked him, and walked away to a hotel.

…...

"AN 'TEDDY BEAR', HUH?!" Evil put a knife up to Shifty.

"Ha, ha, ha. I can get where you're getting at." Shifty whimpered. And smiled in a scared way.

"I'll j-just take you to h-him." Shifty walked to his house, Fliqpy wasn't far behind him. They got there to see Lifty, running out and yelling.

"BRO!" he yelled as he was face to face with him.

"What?" he asked.

"FLIPPY! He's… he's not here. He run off!" he begin to tear up.

Shifty put a hand on Lifty shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get him back." He insured. Lifty looked up and smiled.

"And when we get him, he's **mine**!" he growled, Lifty looked at Fliqpy. Than back at Shifty.

"Lets just…. Get him back…." As if giving up a big fight inside. Lifty whispered.

Flashback.

Flippy opened his eyes, and innocently. Looked at Lifty.

"Where am I? Are you guys going to hurt me?" he asked, like a little kid would asked about some they was scared of.

"No, I won't hurt you." He re-in-sure him. Flippy looked at him… Than Flippy kissed him. and goad back to sleep.

"I…. I …. Love… you….. Flip…" he whimpered.

End Of Flashback.

They were in the kidnapped room. And Shifty saw a blue hair.

"I know who has taken him." He sit up, and looked at them with a serious face.

"Who, bro?"

"Yeah, who!?" Evil yelled.

"Splendid…" he said and put the blue hair up.

"He hates us _that_ much?!" Lifty asked, really pissed off. How could Splendid do this to him?

"That whore is goin' down!" Evil ran out and off to Slendid's HQ. To kick some blue ass.

As the two brothers look at one and other. They goad with him.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, um. I think I'm going too far with this… I'm I? I don't know, I should not be listening to "Chalk Outline"…. I should just get this going.

"Thank you, lumpy." Flippy thanked him. Lumpy who thought it would be cool to have a hotel, gave him the keys to his room.

"Your welcome, bear that keeps killing me." He didn't know Flippy's name to well.

"Its Flippy, and here's the money." he handed him the money and got his key.

…

As they run to get to evil. The brothers talked.

"Why are we doing this? He just kills us!" Shifty yelled at his baby brother.

"I don't think Flippy will let that happen, we saved him." Lifty explained.

"Fine…" he Mumbled.

Fliqpy only thought was to kill Splendid, he didn't know why he wanted Flippy so badly. Maybe he just wanted to know he could kill him.

Flashback.

When he was done killing the town, he was walking home. For the last kill. But he just stopped. Why? Why can't he just go home?

He thought about Flippy, so innocent and… in his dreams and even tro he just a paste. An side of him kept telling him, don't do it.

He just ran home, wanting this feeling to stop.

"This feeling will stop when I kill him, right?" he thought as he ran faster.

End Of Flashback.

They were here.

Evil kicked in the door. Splendid was reading an book, and drinking some tea. Evil scanned the area. Looking for anything of Flippy; nothing.

Splendid looked up, and stared at Fliqpy. "Flippy, you came back? For what?" he asked.

Evil got a knife out. And smirked. "I'm not Flippy." He growled. Splendid sit up, and saw his gold eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Than, what do you want?" Splendid asked.

"Where's that green bitch?!" he screamed, growling.

"Oh, Flippy. Why should I tell you?" Splendid asked, and fly over Evil. And made him fall down.

"Because, he belongs to me!" he jumped at Splendid, And Splendid dodged and smack his face.

Evil grabbed Splendid foot and hit him to wall to wall. "TELL ME, BEFORE I KILL YOU!" he screamed.

Shifty stood protectively in from of his little brother. Lifty stared at the two fight. And knew they would kill every one trying to kill one and other. Slpendid lay on the floor, very hurt. And tell them where Flippy was.

"At L-L-lumpy hotel…." He whispered.

"Good, if you do this again; I won't let you live." Evil face was full anger, and right by the brothers.

"Hey! Came back here-!" Lifty begin to yell to Fliqpy. But Shifty stop him.

"Let him go, don't worry. We'll get Flippy back…. Just not tonight." He hugged his brother and they walked off.

…

Flippy lay on the bed in the hotel room. Thinking of every thing that happen.

'_Why did Fliqpy fight for me?_' he thought.

The door swung open, Flippy could hear running.

"Huh-?" he begin, but was stopped when two arms was wrapped around him. In a hug. He looked down to see who was hugging the little bear.

"Evil?!" he yelled in shock, '_Fliqpy? Hugging?! I'm I dreaming?!_' Flippy thought as he tried to get Evil off of him. Evil wouldn't move.

"Um, evil…. I heared you fighting for me on my cell… why were you?" Flippy asked, trying to get all this.

"…..I wanted this feeling to go away…." He whispered, and hugged Flippy more. Worry that he would lose him… and have that feeling again.

"What feeling?" Flippy looked at Evil. Evil looked up to Flippy's face, and said.

"A feeling in my heart. It's funny. And now it goad away…. But now I have a new one…"

….

**I SAID I WAS GOING TO FAR WITH THIS, SEE? SEE? IT TAKEN THREE PAGES OF MICROSOFT WORD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Um, I just made my mind up to make this, I well do my best!**

…**..**

Evil fell asleep in his and Flippy's hug. Flippy wanted to get away from him. Who wouldn't?

"Please go away…" he whispered, in fear of what Evil would do if he hared that. Evil seem to be too sleepy to kill right now. So Flippy laid down and fell asleep, as well.

At 8:00 A.M.

Evil got up, he was up before him.

'_I slept on_ _Flippy?!_' Evil thought as he jumped off of Flippy. And walked out, looking for something to eat. And maybe some for Flippy too. But not before killing.

A;N (not going to tell about the killing. I'm sorry.)

When that was over. He walked back in the room.

5 mins later.

Flippy set on the bed, was that all a dream? But it was so real. He hared the door open once again; he walked to the door to be face to face with fliqpy. His eyes begin to go narrow. He backed away.

Flippy saw Evil was hinting something behind him, Flippy could not think of anything good behind that evil monster's back.

He put his scared heads over his eyes, not wanting to see what Evil has. Evil grabbed his arm and put a brown beg in his face. That said; "_giggles' café_" on it.

Flippy gave a shock look, and taken the brown beg.

"T-thank you, evil?" he thanked him, wanting to know why Evil was here.

"Whenever," he sighed. He really cared if Flippy was scared of him or not.

"Want some?" Flippy open the bag and looked up to Evil.

"No, I already had something to eat." Evil smirked, thinking of how he eaten….. the Happy Tree Town People.

Flippy looked deep in the bag, and looked up in shock. And pulled out an eye.

'_Shit….._' Evil thought.

"You ate them?" Flippy tear up. And dropped the bag, than ran out, crying.

"Dammit!" Evil yelled.

What the hell should he do? It's not like he go in the past and take it out of that dumb bag! He looked down screaming;

'_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_' He towed that fucked bag!

He sigh, well he **really** has to give up killing?

He ran out of that room. and find himself walking on the sidewalk. And Flippy hugging and talking to a red girl. They walked away, having a ball.

"Who the hell is she?" He asked himself. And he walked behind them. Listening to them talk.

"So, you'll never flip out, Anymore?" she asked, having a lovely look in her eyes.

"No, never. I'm so happy!" he looked so happy; she gave a nervous look, and asked.

"y-you want t-to hang out a-at the park….. S-Sunday with some of my friends?" the girl asked, very nervous.

"Sure, why not?" he played, and they said there 'good byes' and walked off.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Well… I hope you like this! I tried to put more Happy Tree Friends characters in it, great? Bad? Bad ass? ... Knew it. **

…**.**

Flippy had goad home. Lifty and Shifty has not tried to get to him, Flippy was just in his bed sleeping.

He was not scared of going out side anymore, not to talk to some one and fear of hurting them. His life was going as it did before the war.

He dreamed of much little kid like things, not knowing who was watching him… his dark side.

"It's Sunday, right? Good." He smirked and looked in the bedroom window, on a tree.

~THE NEWT DAY (SUNDAY)~

Flippy walked on the sidewalk, he was hopeing for no one to die today, it's been about 2 weeks and no one has been killed. This was Flippy had dream for, for years and he gets to be like he was.

"Flippy!" a sweet young voice came behind the little bear.

"Hey guys!" flippy wave to a yellow bunny, pink chipmunk, and a red porcupine. The friends talked and played football.

"Past it to me, Flippy!" Cuddles yelled to the green bear. He turned around to Cuddles waving his hands in the air.

"Okay!" Flippy through the ball to Cuddles, he was hit in the face and fell over. Everyone ran to the hurt bunny. Asking; 'are you okay?' and 'oh my goodness! Call 911' Flippy only watched as everyone helped him up.

"I'm so sorry, Cuddles!" he was hoping for Cuddles to say; 'aw. Don't worry, dude!' but Cuddles didn't say a word to Flippy.

"Oh my dear little Cuddles!" Giggles hugged him, very hard.

"Giggles! Don't kill me!" Cuddles pleased, he pushed her away. She let go.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She gave a sweet looked. Flippy rolled his eyes. And Flaky put an hand on his shoulder.

"Flippy, please don't feel awful about Cuddles, he's not going to die today… he was only hurt." Flaky said, thinking that he rolling his eyes was him feeling awful about himself.

"I'm okay, Flaky." He sighed, and turned to Cuddles. He was hugging Giggles.

"Cuddles, I'm really sorry." He said, hoping this time Cuddles would say something.

"Its fine, I'm okay. And even if I was killed…. I would just come back-" he began to tell Flippy it was alright.

"DON'T talk like that! Baby your fine! And not going to die!" Giggles screamed, she hated when people talked about Cuddles dying.

"I'm sorry, honey." He was so in love with Giggles. He would do/or say anything for her.

"Hey, Flippy. Can I talk to you?" he looked at Flippy, Flippy gave a shocked look and said.

"Sure…" Cuddles turned away and walked away. Flippy ran to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Flippy asked.

"Would, would you take Giggles away from me?" he asked as he turned to be face to face with Flippy.

"WHAT? No! I would never!" he yelled as he backed away. Scared of Cuddles would do to him.

"You dated her once, what well stop you?" Cuddles walked closer to Flippy.

"You! You're my friend; I well never do anything to hurt you…." He backed away, one more time. Cuddles stay where he was, and just stared at Flippy.

"I'm sorry, Flippy…" he hugged Flippy, Flippy hugged back. Than a big boom. The wall was kicked in and broken.

(Oh yeah, their in a room.)

It was Splendont, he was here.

"Who are you?" Flippy asked as he got in from of Cuddles. Cuddles looked at him in shocked.

"I'm Splendont, the anti hero of Happy Tree Town…" the red squirrel smirked, and looked over to Cuddles.

"It seems to be a great day…." He began, and then looked at Flippy once again. And gave an evil look.

"I get paid to get a bear, and I get to kill a little bunny…." He walked closer to them. Cuddles began to cry, and Flippy close his eyes.

Then a screamed of pain, made bout look up.

"EVIL?" they yelled. Evil smirked then looked at Splendont.

"You want to play? Let's play."

Evil jumped at the red squirrel, Splendont dodged and hit Evil in to a wall. Evil laid there, in so much pain.

"unnn" Evil growled, Splendont was over him.

"Now, you lay there… as I take the thing I came for." Splendont walked over to Flippy.

And grabbed the little bear's arm. Flippy began to scream and fight with the squirrel, but he would not let go of Flippy.

….


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I have not updated in a long time; I have been making a new story as well as school work. A good thing to keep in mind is I'm only 12 and I have school…**

**I'm going to begin now.**

…**.**

Flippy sill fought with Splendon't, Flippy kicked, hit, screamed. Splendon't just was about to kill this dumb bear, until he remembered he had a 'great way for him to see it _my _way.' He got out a shot.

"W-what are you doing?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Flippy tried to jump away, but Splendon't didn't let go. Cuddles ran off a time ago, he ran to the others and tolled them what happen. Evil was sill lying down on the floor.

"uuummmmmm… Flippy?" Evil whispered. Than saw, Flippy getting shot in his arm. Flippy screamed, Splendon't smirked and watched poor little green bear pass out and fell on his shoulder. And Splendon't flied away. Leaving Evil to jump up and give a smirk.

"You think you can take him?" Evil walked out of the 'little boy's room' that now had a big hold in it. He saw the others and walked over. They seen this, Flaky screamed and ran off.

"Bitch…." Evil whispered, looked at cuddles, he looked up and soot in form of Giggles. Giggles begin to looked around to fine something to kill Evil with. Cuddles walked over to evil and asked him;

"Where's Flippy?" he asked in a way that made even Evil a little scared. Evil tolled him what he saw, and what he wants to do, but before he could say he wouldn't hurt them, a pain came from the back of his head. Then Evil fell.

Giggles soot over him, than walked over to Cuddles all 'sunny and giggling' and holed his hand and walked away. Evil open his eyes.

~_with Flippy and Splendon't~_

Splendon't flied in the sky, as he holed Flippy in his arms, when he think of it…. Flippy was kinking cute, just then a yelled from behind made Splendon't turned to see Splendid.

….


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I know… I haven't made 'good size' Chapters, ehehehe, sorry. I just had been… doing stuff…**

…**.**

"SPLENDONT!" Splendid screamed, as you know; Splendid is never _that _mad, but now Splendid face only showed an pissed off look, even a little evil.

"Oh, hello Splendid. I think I find your pet, may a 'thank you' be alright?" Splendont played. Splendid was shaking with anger. He's eyes were red, he was never mad. He didn't know how to take it.

"Put! Him! Down! NOW!" as Splendid yelled 'now' he flayed over to Splendont, about to knock the hell out of him, until splendont hold up a knife to Flippy's neck, Flippy tried to kick Spendont once again.

Splendid soon stopped, he didn't move. He watched Splendont every move, and began to go back to his HQ, he knew he had someone who could help.

….

Evil walked down the sidewalk, no one talked to him, and they wanted to ask him what's wrong, but was too scared to. He looked up to see spendont and _his _flippy. He started to run; he kept his eyes on them.

….

Splendont was flying with a little bear, and a knife up to the bear's neck. He was thinking of the ones, who bayed this bear, he saw the other green bear.

"Damn, sorry sweet cheeks. We gonna run!" he flied even faster, Flippy screamed. '_WHY ME?' _was the only thing on Flippy mind. Splendont flied down. "YOU'RE GOIN' TO KILL US!" Flippy yelled Splendont rolled his eyes as he stop and dropped Fippy down; Flippy fell on his butt.

"Not cool!" Flippy looked up to the squirrel, the red the anti hero grabbed the bear's arm, and started to pull him in a wooded house, and locked the door.

"w-what are you doing?" Flippy asked as spendont walked closer to him, he shacked. And Splendont only smirked, Flippy saw a pen, he grabbed it and put it in shoulder. Splendont screamed and yelled that he was going to kill Fippy for this.

"COME BACK YOU IILLE BITCH!" Splendont eyes became yellow and he's broke everything that was in his way. Flippy began to cry, and locked himself in the bathroom. For some reason, Splendont couldn't break the door down.

"Come out, I won't hurt you." He lied, Flippy rolled his eyes, and how much does this guy know about him? Flippy was in the WAR, he knows what a lie is!

"Yeah, sure!" Flippy yelled as he set down on the cold floor, and cross his arms. He wasn't going to come out for anything. Hours gone by, noting of Flippy from bathroom. Splendont blinked, he was very sleepy.

"You know, you have no food in there!" Splendont hoped he didn't leave any kind of food in there.

Noting of Flippy, finally Splendont fell face first on the floor and fell asleep. Flippy open the door, '_thank god, he's out and now I'm out!' _Flippy ran out and was about to the door.

Until someone grabbed his body. "Where do you think your goin" splendont smirked, and Flippy looked up to see his face.

….


	11. Chapter 11

The light Green bear shiver as he was grabbed and he was turned to see the psychotic Anit-Hero face, Flippy filled himself hold back a scream that was long over do. The Anit Hero just looked at his eyes. The black eyes of the emerald bear's, the bear's glitter and was as big as a puppy's. Splendont felled a blush creep to his face as the confuse and afraid bear looked at Splendont.

"L-leave me alone!" Flippy screamed and slapped Splendont in the face, he began to run out of the house he felled dizzy and odd as he ran, he finally saw a tree, He smiled and laughed. He ran over and hind in a tree, he hugged his knees. He heard the evil voice calling out for him. "Come out Flippy~! Come now and I'll be gentle…" He lied, Flippy just knew he was lying, he back more in the tree as Splendont walk closer to it. Splendont walk away from the tree, Flippy got out and ran for his life. Sadly Splendont saw this, and ran after him. Flippy didn't look back as he ran back to Happy Tree Town. Flippy's feet were bleeding and hurting like hell.

Flippy saw Splendid flying in the sky, Flippy ran after him, crying out and screaming. Splendid turned his head back to see Flippy and a line of blood behind him. More and more coming every time he put his foot down to run. Splendid fly down and grabbed Flippy and flied off. Splendont was even more pissed off at this... He sighed and walked away and thought and of ways to get Flippy back, Splendont would never say it but, he was losing his powers. The mirror that had broken and let him out had all this powers, and someone had taken it from Splendont a few days ago. Soon he would find the bastard who had it and kill them for good. Splendid holed Flippy, Flippy fell asleep. He smiled as he flied back to his base. Flippy turned to Splendid and cuddled in to his blue fur. Splendid smirked.

'Every Hero has a love life, right?' Splendid thought as he put his feet to the ground and walked back in. he put bed down and locked the door as he walked out, scared of Evil coming and taking him away. He goads to make some sandwiches. Flippy woke up. he jumped and saw a war base room. (Splendid's house looks like that.) Flippy ran to the door, only to find it locked. Images and memories of The Tiger General attacks, and him getting kidnapped by The Tiger General full his mind. Flippy holed his head, by each side. He than he grabbed his ears because the tiger General voice ringed in his ears and heart. He felled dizzy and soon blacked out. With evil gone no one could take over, to that. His mind and body could only pass out.

…..

Evil was running everywhere. He had killed everyone for being so mad about flippy. When he kills he feels so much better about things. He sighed and looked around again, than he saw something that would get him even madder. Giggles and Cuddles holding hands, they died holding hands. True lovers. Evil kicked the bodies in madness. And saw they were smiling at each other. And there eyes were looking dreamily at each other. Evil felled more anger felled his body as he kicked Giggles' body again. Why can't Flippy loved him like that? Evil shook his head, feeling as if he was being a pussy and just walked away.

Splendid opened the door to see the green bear on the floor, passed out. The blue hero ran to the poor bear, shocking him and begging for him to wake up. Flippy woke up looking up to Splendid. "Splendid… Are you crying?" Flippy asked as Splendid helped him up. Splendid laughed and told him that…That he would never cry. Flippy asked what happed.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Splendid crossed his arms, Flippy nodded and thought of what had happed before he had blacked out. The memories of war. He shook his head. "War memories…." He whispered as he looked back up to the hero. The blue hero hugged the bear for help.

They didn't know at the time. But an old 'friend' was coming to play…..


	12. Chapter 12

A blue tiger walks to a lone grave, flowers in hand. A lone tear leaves her eye as she got on one leg and dropped the flowers by the grave. She put her hand on the cold, and hard grave as she hung her head of the tears coming to site, she sobbed as a young light green cat walked closer. The young cat was wearing a sun dress with flip flops. She was holding only a red rose, as red as blood.

"Why are you here, Molly?" The young cat shivered as she walked closer to the grave and put the rose by it. She looked over to the blue tiger, the girl tiger smiled as she wrapped her arms around the young child. The child cuddled into the tiger.

"Who was he?" the child looked up as the tiger kissed the child on the forehead. The child gigged as the tiger gently pulled away the yellow hair from the child's forehead.

"He was my father. He was a great man, **The Tiger General**; he died because of that….. Monster!" The blue woman closed her eyes as she set up, she held the child's hand, and walked away.

….

A base in a non known woods, only knowledge of this place is 101 miles from "Happy Tree Town". Over 70 blue tigers set in hard, cold chairs. Only their computers radiations heat. In a dark room. The blue tigers work for their lives. Muffled coughs and/or sniffles from flu or an awful cold they were getting from the season, or from working 24/7.

The door opened to show The Tiger General. A cat-child, young, girl with her. the young girl smile warmed the room as the tigers turned from their chairs. They smiled as they welcomed her.

"Welcome back, Molly!" they cheered as they smiled back, she waved as her smiled grown. The Tiger General put her leg up and thrown it down. Getting a fearful frown, the other blue tigers turned fast and gone back to work. One tiger ran out of the mail room. He ran to The Tiger General.

"Ma'am! Mr. Brown is here to see you!" The Tiger General nodded as she let go of Molly's hand. Molly stood there, waiting for someone to take her to her room. She hated when the tiger general had work. The tiger, who told her mother, grabbed her hand and began to walk her to her room.

"Don't worry little Miss, I'll take you to your room. Mommy will be done later." The blue tiger smiled, Molly smiled back.

….

The Tiger General set down waiting for Mr. Brown to come. The brown bear walked in, an evil grinned painted on his lips as he set down by her.

"What to you need? Miss. Tiger?" He asked as he got out his gun, smiling evilly at her. she smiled warmly in a evil way as she held his paw.

"I need your army to help me, to take over Happy Tree Town. Well you dear?" The tiger asked as she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed as he nodded, she smirked. Than, Molly walked in. she only smiled as she looked in the eyes of the bear. Until she saw Molly. She dreamily smile turned to frown as she jumped up.

"Molly! I'll read you a bed story in an hour!" Molly lowered her head as she timid closed the door. The bear turned to his lover as she set down.

"I didn't think you're a children person. I'll say, she doesn't look like you at all. You had a cat for a boyfriend?" the bear joked as she sighed.

"I'm not. And I don't date cats or dogs!" she smiled. and she hugged him, he hugged her back. And chuckled, she giggled.

"So Happy Tree Town, dear?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! You guys are great for reading this long, old thing! Thanks! And this is the last part. I'll be making a sequel to this because it took FOREVER to get it start! So, please enjoy!**

The Tiger General walked in the town with her army. She looked at the picture in her hand. Molly, the small kitten, The Tiger General smiled to herself. She turned to her Army.

"Alright! We have waited for years for this! The ones whom fight back will be killed in the woods. Where, we all know. They well never come back, any questions?" The Tiger General waited for one, one hand waved in the air. "Yes?"

"Um, Ma'am, what if it's a child?" The soldier asked, The General smile darkly, she took out her hand gun and shot one of the other soldiers.

"Give the children fast and painless deaths." She told each group of soldiers to go different parts of the town. They attacked in the dead of night, the blackness hiding them for the kill. One of the small groups went into three houses; finding out no one was in them. They find two teenagers having a sleepover, in a house by the ones that are empty.

"We should do this more, Cuddles." Toothy smiled as they watched their PG-14 movie. Cuddles was hiding under the covers.

"Y-yeah…..D-do you think she's g-going to be eaten?" Cuddles asked worried as he hind his heart-like nose with the covers, shacking.

"YUP! With lots of fake blood! Cuddles don't be scared! It's just a movie. There's no monster!" Toothy tried to calm Cuddles down as he set closer.

"I'm not scared!" Cuddles yelled, then all the lights turned off, leaving them in pure darkness. "Now I am!" Cuddles hind under the covers, not leaving one body part out of the covers.

"Dude, calm down. The power turned off, I'll fix it!" Toothy smiled as he stood up and tried to walk down to power and saw it was cut. He let out a terrified shiver as he walked back to his best friend. "It's been cut."

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Cuddles cried as he began to shack again. Toothy grabbed his shot gun, he never uses it, and he only has it because his father had it, before he died in the woods.

"No, we're not." Toothy said as he grabbed Cuddles' soft and furry arm as he walked to his room. "I think I have-…" a soldier grabbed him and covered his mouth as another grabbed Cuddles, Cuddles kicked and tried to scream. The soldier pushed him down and kicked in his head, not breaking his head.

"Cuddles!" Toothy screamed as one of the soldiers gagged him, Cuddles, hurt but still a life was pulled up and gagged. They tied their wrist together. Cuddles' mouth was bleeding, soon. He passed out. He laid his hand on Toothy's shoulder. Toothy was crying and sobbing away. They leaved two soldiers to watch the teenagers.

The group of soldier who find Cuddles and Toothy told The General, she said to bring them.

With other group of soldiers on the other side of town saw two houses was empty as well. They came a cross a girl sleepover.

"Giggles, it was a great idea to have a sleepover!" Lammy exclaimed as she put lipstick on Giggles pink lips. When she was done, Giggles smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it was. I just took Toothy's idea!" Giggles explained as she looked over to her 'BFF'; Petunia, whom was putting Flaky's hair up. The flaks fell everywhere as Petunia tried to do one more thing, finally she was done. It was in a ponytail, then, Petunia grabbed a nightgown.

"I-I-I t-t-think I-it's f-fine…!" Flaky tried to fight back as Petunia took her to the bathroom, taking her Boy-PJ's off along the way. Giggles rolled her eyes playfully as she looked back at Lammy.

"Geez! Petunia is so crazy!" Giggles joked as she began to put makeup on Lammy.

"Yeah, but she's so much fun," Lammy smiled as Giggles put on some eye shadow on her. "Like you, Giggles!"

Giggles blushed as she heard her door opened, they were in her room on the 2nd story of the pink house. Flaky and Petunia came out of the bathroom.

"Is that the pizza man?" Petunia asked. Flaky began shacking.

"I-I-I-I don't like to meet new people….!" Flaky whimpered, as she set by Lammy on the pink and girly bed. "I-I'll stay here….!"

Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy walked out of Giggles' room to see soldiers with guns looking right at them. Giggles screamed as she tried to run, one of the soldiers grabbed her, and tied her hands together. The rude soldier pulled her ear so her head would be facing him.

"Hey, boss. Look at this beauty!" He chuckled darkly as Giggles tried to fight back. But the ropes were stopping her. Lammy kicked one of the soldiers between the legs as she ran away, panting uneasily as she ran into Giggles' room.

"Flaky! Run!" Lammy panted, she pushed Flaky out the window. "They know I'm here so they look for me! Go to Splendid's HQ and tell him we are being attacked!"

Flaky nodded scared as she ran in the woods and hind in one of the near by bushes.

Lammy looked back to see two soldiers running at her, they grabbed both her arms and held them down. She was grinding her teeth as she scowled at the biggest tiger soldier. Who was the boss, Giggles was already gagged. They had Petunia outside, taking her to The General. The boss of the group grabbed Lammy's chin, smiling evilly.

"You do know The General told us to **kill** anyone who fights back, but you're so cute. I'll let you life, so tell me, honey, is anyone else here?" The boss asked.

"N-no…I'm the last one…" Lammy lied, looking at him, pure fear in her eyes as he let go of her chin.

"Take her, and the pink one to the General. NOW!" He walked out as they pushed them out.

The entire town stood in front of The General. Lumpy was first in line, he looked as dumb as ever. She looked at him for a time.

"He's slow, too slow. He's useless." One of the soldiers pulled Lumpy to the woods, pushing the others as well. The General took out her hand gun and put it right at his forehead. She cocked it, smirking to herself. She shot him, blood covered her as his body fell. The other screamed or began to cry. Next, Giggles.

"Look up, now." Giggles looked up, tears running down her face as she whimpered at looking at blood covered General. The General smiled. Cuddles began kicking.

"Leave her alone!" Cuddles screamed, the soldier who was holding him down, hit him a cross the back of his head.

"She can take care of the baby tigers, she lives." The General said as one of the soldiers took her to one of the three vans. Next, Petunia.

Petunia was having a break down because she was in mud. The General raised an eyebrow to this. Then, took out her gun.

"This one is unstable, she dies." She shot between Petunia's eyes, after the body was thrown to make room for the next one, Sniffles. He was cry, and sobbing away. Not looking up.

"What do you do in this town?" The General asked, Sniffles looked up, still sobbing a little

"I'm a teacher for Happy Tree High School." Sniffles explained, The General nodded.

"We need someone like him, he lives." They took Sniffles to the van with Giggles. Next, Pop.

Pop was looking beset him, looking at his crying son. He didn't even know it was his turn.

"What do you do for this town?" General asked, not showing any feelings.

"I-I'm just a stay-at-home-dad, ma'am…" Pop said truly as The General nodded.

"No use." She said as she shot him, he fell to his knees, then face first.

"DADDY!" Cud screamed Bloody-Mary as he tried to run to his father, then. He began sobbing loudly. The soldier pushed the little boy along. The General went on one knee. To be on eye level with the child, Cud was still crying loudly. He looked at the General, with big, terrified, soft brown eyes. Tears running down his furry cheeks.

"You…You killed daddy…" General stood up, putting her gun away for now.

"He lives." She said as they took the five year old away. Putting him by Giggles, he cried as Giggles hugged him. Next, Lammy.

Lammy scowled at The General.

"What do you do?" The General asked.

"I have a shop for guns, you whore!" Lammy spat, The General smiled.

"She lives."

The General killed Lifty, The Mole, Handy, and Truffles, and Disco Bear.

They were taken to a jail-like place. She Took Happy Tree Town, and the power with it, but, for how long?

The General, also know as **Dark Rose**.

_The End?_

**Well, we both know I'm making a sequel! When I do, I'll put a chapter up (That won't be a 'real' chpter.) And it well tell you the name of it and stuff! Yey! **


End file.
